Tragic Romanticism
by Emily Madhatter
Summary: A re write of episode. In this episode, it is shown how Ginti Judges his guests. Instead of a fan girl and a celebrity, what if there were two different kinds of humans? Will Ginti's judgment be impaired in any way? A tragic love story about a student and her teacher she has sworn to protect even in death.
**Hello Everyone! I am back from the dead! Between school and internships I had to painfully put Fanfiction on the back burner. However, the writing came to bite me again. I wanted to write a story dedicated to one of my favorite Animes! This story is for readers who have never seen the Anime as well! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE CONCEPT OF DEATH NOTE!** (I wish...)

Chanel exited the elevator and was confused by the sight before her. She didn't remember how she got in the elevator. All she remembered was that she was on her way home from her university. How she ended up here, she had no idea. She pushed her black, square glasses against her nose as she took in the sight before her. She saw a bar without a bartender and someone was sitting on a nearby couch. Since the couch was facing away from her, she couldn't see the person who was sitting down. All she saw was his dirty blond hair with a military cut. She ran her fingers through her black, curly braids as she neared the guy on the couch. When he finally came into view, she gasped in excitement. She couldn't believe who was sitting on the couch. Her green eyes lit up in shock as she spoke. "Dr. Jay! What are you doing here!?" She said in her usually, bubbly voice. She sat down next to him and crossed her dark legs, her black skirt flowing along with her movements. She played with her pearl necklace that went wonderful with her red dress shirt, a habit she developed for when she gets nervous.

Dr. Jay forced a fake smile as his student sat next to him. He uncrossed his pale arms and relaxed a bit, trying hard to hide his irritation. He finally looked at her with his crystal blue eyes once he maintained his composure. Why did she, of all people have to be in a strange place like this? He too, couldn't remember how he got here but he wasn't expecting one of his students to be joining him. Chanel was his philosophy student, has been for the past 4 years since she decided to minor in his subject of study. However, Dr. Jay despised the girl. He had made up in his mind long ago that he hated African Americans and believed the only thing they were good for was housekeeping and sexual pleasure. Over the years, Dr. Jay would give Chanel simple tasks to do such as cleaning his office desk, arranging books in alphabetical order, things of that nature. Also, Chanel liked to dress cute like most girls and he has stolen more than a few glances at her awesome figure. Sometimes he would ask for her assistance in research, but this was very rare. Despite her always getting high marks on her tests and maintaining consistent A's, he was not impressed and still maintained that mindset.

"I wish I knew, Chanel." Dr. Jay responded to her. "A bartender was here earlier, he said he would be back once the other guest arrived. I had no idea that other guest would be you." He said, his fake smile becoming wider. The bartender instructed him that he would have to play a game with the guest, as this was the only way out. Still, he was still trying to remember why he was here. He knew that he was walking home the university, deep in thought about something but now he couldn't remember what he was thinking about. "He also said that in order for us to leave here, we must play a game." He explained further. Chanel titled her head in confusion, her silver hoop earrings clinging as she moved her head. "Play a game with my philosophy professor, huh? This should be fun!" She said with a smile. Dr. Jay held back an eyes roll, the girl was always happy, it sometimes was refreshing but all the time annoying. Instead, he just sighed and crossed his leg over the other. Chanel took note of his outfit. He wore a navy blue polo shirt, dark brown pants and brown shoes. She always liked the way he dressed, just another quality that she admired about him. Suddenly, the bar tender appeared behind the bar stool holding a red button. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His pants were white and his shoes were the same color as his shirt. His eyes were the color of gold with a blocked pattern in them. Almost like they were concealing something. "I am Ginti, the bartender. When you guys are ready, press this button." He said with a frown. Chanel made a mental note of his cold demeanor and weird eyes. She knew she should be frightened of this bartender, but that emotion never came. She was just excited to play a game with her favorite teacher. "Can I press it?" She asked her professor. Dr. Jay simply nodded. Chanel squealed in excitement and ran over to press the button.

The roulette landed on twister, both Dr. Jay and Chanel knew how to play twister but neither was looking forward to it. Dr. Jay sighed as he took off his socks and shoes. He needed to get more comfortable for his game. Chanel also took off her black heels. Dr. Jay took note of her manicured toe nails which matched her manicured finger nails. He also took note of her gold eyes shadow, lipstick and her jewelry. For a second, he wondered why she felt the need to wear so much make up all the time, he was willing to bet that she was attractive even without any of that paint. Dr. Jay couldn't help but take note of such a beauty she was, despite her skin color. The spinner started and the machine said-player one left hand blue. "That's you, college girl." Ginti grumbled. "My name is Chanel and how did you know I am in college?" She asked as she moved her left hand to the blue panel. Ginti simply shrugged and said "lucky guess." He had already gathered up the memories of these two individuals. He was very interested to see how this would play out. Soon, it was Dr. Jay's turn, then it went back to Chanel. It wasn't long before Dr. Jay was in a position where he could see his student's panties. He immediately closed his eyes, a terrible blush on his face and apologized. Chanel blushed also but then a flashback came back to her, she knew immediately that it was a memory. She remembered a day when she was in Dr. Jay's office and she caught him out of the corner of her eye, glancing at her leggings. She was bent down, rearranging the bottom shelf of his bookcase. She didn't say anything but just chopped it up to him being a guy and even she knew she was an attractive female. She wasn't a skinny girl, but her thick figure went well with her thick legs and broad chest. She was used to males, no matter who they were looking at her.

At the same time, Dr. Jay had a memory about going to the dean to complain about the girl, saying that he didn't want her as a student, didn't want her to minor in philosophy. Back then, Chanel was just taking her first philosophy class and had informed Dr. Jay that she was going to minor in it. He had boldly told the dean that he was not going to teach a black girl and the dean responded with saying he didn't have to like her, but he was not going to deny her courses that she wanted to study. After all, Chanel was a student the university needed to meet their quota. She went to a predominately white institution and was able to get a full scholarship. As the game went on, Chanel remembered all the emotional abuse she sustained from her university, but she was getting a full ride and was determined to make the best out of it. She remembered the day she walked into Dr. Jay's philosophy class, the feeling of warmth and that feeling of belonging that she had longed for. When she studied this subject, she felt more at home and at peace with herself. She even dreamed that she was talking to some of the great philosophers such as Plato, Aristotle, and Descartes. She had Dr. Jay to thank for that, she would forever love and admire him for showing her a new way of living and for making her college days more bearable.

As the game progressed, Chanel was in a position where her body was hovered over her professor's. She temporarily cursed this twister game for making her invade her teacher's personal space. Dr. Jay suddenly remembered the irritation he felt whenever Chanel would grace him with her presence during his office hours. It wasn't good enough that she was in nearly every class he taught, but she wanted to help him out around his place of work. He reluctantly accepted the help, but Chanel proved to be helpful in doing all the housekeeping that he was too busy to worry about. Chanel also remembered the last time she was in Dr. Jay's office. "You know, Dr. Jay I want you to know, I really appreciate you and everything you have taught me." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and headed out of his office. She then prepared herself for a 30 minute drive home.

Chanel found herself panting, she was too tired. Dr. Jay was also getting tired of this game, it just went on and on and now he was ready to quit. "Hey, can we take a break, please?" Chanel begged Ginti. He simply shook his head and said "No, you two must finish the game." Chanel became livid. "We have been at this feels like hours! You do know that we have things to do!" She said with a bitter tongue. The bartender raised an eyebrow as a sinister grin plastered his face. He pressed a button on the machine and soon the panels changed. "There this should make it more interesting." Soon, Chanel and Dr. Jay became very hot. They couldn't take their hands off the panels but they were sizzling hot. "Ow, it hurts" The machine said-player two left leg yellow. "Please, hurry." Chanel pleaded with her teacher. Dr. Jay moved his leg to the correct panel and soon everything became cold.

Chanel quickly moved to another panel before they froze to death and then everything became like spring time. It seemed the pain was over, until the floor dropped underneath them and the two players were left standing up just by the panels. Chanel's back was turned away from Dr. Jay as she sat in a squatting position. Dr. Jay was leaning back, only supported by his legs and feet. Below them, they could see a million needles protruding from the floor. Chanel immediately went into panic mode. "Why are you doing this!?" She yelled at Ginti. The bartender let out another sinister grin but this time with a cynical laugh. "Isn't it obvious? I am not your regular bartender. I am a god of death. This game ends, when one of you dies." He said, clearly enjoying the show. Chanel started shaking as another flashback hit her. She was a graduating senior, about to leave college in less than 2 weeks, how could she die like this? She still had her whole life ahead of her. Still, it was her or Dr. Jay and there was no way she was letting her teacher die, not here, not like this. Dr. Jay had another memory as well, all the talks he had with Chanel. They talked about every from philosophy to personal matters outside of school. He hated to admit, but somewhere deep down he did enjoy her company. Still, did he enjoy her enough to die for her? No, he despised her kind, there was no way he was going to die in this game. He then thought back to when Chanel had told him how much she appreciated him. Yeah, he would feel guilty about her death, but he could live with it.

Dr. Jay slowly rose his foot to push his student off of the panels and to her death. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to look at her as he did it. "That's it, I can't take it anymore." Chanel's pained voice broke his actions. She looked behind her at Dr. Jay and he could see hot tears in her eyes. She had already decided what she was going to do. Before she met him, her life had no meaning and she hated college. The only reason why she went was because her family pressed it so much. She didn't like being away from home and she always felt like everyone was looking down on her. That was, until she took Philosophy 101 during her sophomore year. It was there that she discovered her love for knowledge and decided to take up a minor in Philosophy, despite her already busy course load. She was able to teach under Dr. Jay for 4 years and learned a lot from him. Not just about philosophy, but about the way the world works, his belief systems, and other off-the-wall topics. "You have to go on living, Dr. Jay." Chanel started with a sad smile. "You have so much knowledge to share, so much to give to us college students. It would be wrong of you to die for someone like me. The only thing I wanted was to be somewhere where I belonged. I found that in studying philosophy. The love of knowledge, it suits me perfectly. Dr. Jay, you are more than just an educator to me, you are my mentor, a very close person to my lonely heart." Dr. Jay felt his heart wench as another memory of him walking home from work flooded his mind, he remembered he was thinking about Chanel and marveling in the fact that he only had two more weeks to put up with her. Still, a part of him couldn't help but feel some remorse for her leaving. He wanted to ignore that part of him that cared for her, he wouldn't allow it.

"My college days were dark until I took your class, I found friendship in the great philosophers, I love to learn and I was able to embrace that in your class. For that, I am forever grateful to you. Please, enjoy life for me and for the rest of your students. After all, you treat your students so well!" Chanel's tears fall down her face harder but she held back her sniffles. She kept her smile for she would accept her death with pride. Dr. Jay felt tears well up in his eyes as he gasped at Chanel's words. If the girl only knew what he was about to do to his best student. "Farewell, Dr. Jay. I am so glad that I met someone like you." She closed her eyes and let herself fall. At that moment, Dr. Jay's heart constricted and another flashback hit him. When Chanel stood up for him in front of the dean, when he wanted a promotion. Chanel was gracious enough to round up some other students to explain why he deserved the promotion. He was real happy that day, so happy that he took his students out to eat. It was the first time he saw Chanel as a real person, instead of a student. He enjoyed those moments. He went into action and tried to grab for Chanel, to save her from her death. He grabbed her hand but not without losing his footing and he began to fall.

Dr. Jay and Chanel were hand in hand. The two of them had one more memory before they hit the needles. Chanel was in her car, leaving the school. She happy that she was able to help Dr. Jay as much as she was. She was a careful driver, but she didn't see the drunk driver that hit her from behind. She barely had time to recover from the shock before an 18 wheeler rammed into her, killing her instantly. Dr. Jay was walking home from work, marveling in the grace that he only had two more weeks to deal with Chanel. Suddenly, a gang of violent, young people ambushed him. They took his wallet, shoes, and his bag. The last thing he heard was one of him say "finish him off." Within seconds, everything went black. Both of them remembered their deaths at the same time. In that time, Ginti snapped his fingers and the two teleported right when they were about to hit the needles and bought back to the bar. Chanel sat down in shock along with Dr. Jay. They were both dead already, so what was the point of this game, of all of this. This bartender was hiding something, this Chanel was certain of it. Chanel and Dr. Jay were both dead that was why they were in this strange place. Dr. Jay just sat on the couch in silence, trying to take everything in. "So now you two remember. You two are already dead." Ginti said with that same sinister grin and cynical laugh with his arms crossed. Dr. Jay just sighed but Chanel was furious. She walked over to him and smacked him as hard as she could. He was stunned but just stared at her. "I don't care about that! Did you really have to put my teacher through all of this!? You really are a god of death!" She said her fists clenched. "Is this really how you treat the dead!?" She was about to punch him, but Dr. Jay got up quickly and restrained her. Ginti was still stunned but quickly regained his composure again.

In these moments, Ginti has seen how much Chanel cares for her teacher, even in death she didn't hesitate to give her life for him. There was no way he could send her to void, she was too kind-hearted and she hadn't done anything immoral in her life. Dr. Jay however had a heart of steel and even in death, he still despised his best student. His soul was doomed to the void. Every person that was met with this arbiter, was cast into the void, no one went to reincarnation. He despised humans and didn't believe they deserved to be reincarnated. But this girl, she kept her morality even in death, he couldn't send her to the void without reason. He would have to think of a plan to send her down there with her teacher. Even if he did send her to reincarnation, he knew she wouldn't be happy reincarnated into a world without Dr. Jay's soul. He had to think of a plan and quick before that girl started clouding his judgment, like she was doing now. But for now, he couldn't judge her just yet. He had to find some darkness in her soul to exploit. "In light of the game results, Dr. Jay will go down the elevator and Chanel you will stay here for a while." Ginti escorted Dr. Jay to the elevator but before that, Chanel hugged him. "I am so glad I got to see you in the afterlife, I will see you later, OK?" She said with a big smile. This time, Dr. Jay allowed himself to smile, a genuine smile. For once, he allowed that side of him that accepted Chanel to show. He returned the hug, taking in her perfume and headed for the elevator. His final thoughts was the realization of how much Chanel cared for him and how he wished he wouldn't have been so blind in the past. He lived practically these past 4 years hating his best student. His best student who not only did well in class, but would give her life for him. What kind of educator was he to treat her so badly? He hoped to see her again, wherever he was going so that he could make it all up to her.

Several days passed and Chanel was still with the arbiter. She irritated him to no end, but he couldn't let her go to the void without good reason. He was still thinking of a plan. The girl had asked him consistently when she was going to go to meet up with Dr. Jay, but he never gave her a clear cut answer. During these past few days, she had interfered with all of his judgments, making it harder and harder to send the humans down to the void. He had to get rid of her and quick. He thought about just reincarnating her, but then there was the guilt of not really telling her what happened to her professor. Wait, since when do arbiters feel guilty? He grabbed his head and growled in frustration, his yellow eyes flaring. Like always, Chanel was going on about how cruelly he treated his guests. She was always like this. She believed that the dead shouldn't be treated like this. He despised her kind because they lived so carelessly but yet in their final moments, they want to cling on to life. But Chanel, she was different. She didn't cling to life, instead she was willing to throw it away for someone else, someone who didn't even care enough to do the same. Half of the time, she didn't act like she was dead. Her beloved Dr. Jay would sacrifice her, if he had the chance, the game was proof of that! And yet, Chanel was so oblivious to it. That is when he decided-he would use her naiveté and deep love for her professor to cast her into the void. He picked up the girl and locked her in her room, ignoring her pleas for him to put her down. He always does this when she gets to be too much to handle. An evil grin then sought on his face as he worked to put his plan into action.

"Dr. Jay, how did you get here!? Didn't you go to the afterlife?" Chanel exclaimed as she ran towards her professor. Dr. Jay didn't respond though, instead his blue eyes stayed closed and he was unresponsive except for his breathing. Chanel tried to shake him awake. "Dr. Jay, are you ok?" She asked but no response. Panic set in as she turned to Ginti. "What is wrong with him?" "His soul got cast into the void." He said simply. Chanel titled her head in confusion. "What does that mean?" "It means that his body is still here, but his soul needs to come back." "What happens if it doesn't come back?" Chanel said in a frightened tone. Ginti simply slammed a skeleton down on the bar stool. "Then you get this, a lifeless corpse." He said with no emotion. Chanel gasped at the sight as tears started to form in her green eyes. There was no way she was going to let her professor turn into that. "How can his soul come back?" She asked. "Someone else has to take his place." The god of death informed her. Chanel thought before responding. "Then I will take his place, I will go down into the void." She said to him, without no fear in her voice. He was astonished by her reckless behavior. "Do you even know what kind of place the void is?" He asked. "No, I do not and I do not care, I will gladly go through it if it meant my teacher could live." She said without hesitation. Ginti grimaced and face palmed himself. He couldn't believe how far she would go for him. If he was human, he would be sympathetic. "The void is a place where only your mind remains, a place of nothingness and you are trapped with all your negative emotions. Did you still want to go to a place like that?" He asked her. "I said I don't care, as long as my teacher is safe." Chanel was not scared at all, this baffled Ginti to no end. "Well, you won't have to take his place, I rearranged someone else to take his place." Ginti said as he held up a screen, revealing a random male sitting on a couch along with another red button. "Dr. Jay or this guy. _You_ choose who gets thrown in there. When you decide press this button." Chanel's eyes widened in shock. Could she really cast someone else's soul into the void for Dr. Jay? What kind of person would that make her? She looked at Dr. Jay, his lifeless body and her heart ached. She then turned back to the god of death. "If I do this, will Dr. Jay really wake up?" She asked. The arbiter simply nodded. Chanel slowly raised her hand to the red button but then paused. "What kind of person is he?" She asked out of curiosity. Ginti was starting to lose his patience, he was so close. But now, Chanel was starting to doubt herself. He couldn't have that, he needed a reason to cast her into the void with Dr. Jay. "Does that really matter? What kind of person would it take to cast your beloved teacher into the void?" He asked with a sinister grin. "I would never do that!" She exclaimed. Ginti then said "Then you already have given me your answer." He said with another evil laugh. This was almost too easy. Ginti was able to turn her love for her professor into darkness. The darkness within her soul was exposed and now he could send her down to the void. At least, she would be with her professor-hopefully. Still, Ginti couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of guilt for doing this to her, but he vowed to find some way to send every human who came his way to the void, never to be reincarnated.

Chanel looked down at her hand, she knew the fate that was awaiting her and Dr. Jay, her philosophy professor of 4 years. She knew it, but she didn't want to believe it. She still held onto some string of hope that no matter what, her professor would be saved. No matter what, the two of them would always be together. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that Ginti wasn't being entirely truthful with her, but she could care less. As long as she got to be with her teacher, that was all that mattered. Even if they were cast down into the void, it wouldn't be that bad as long as they were together. She prayed they would be together. She held her unconscious teacher close to her as she sunk down to the elevator floor. His head rested on her neck as she slowly stroked his blond hair, saying a silent prayer to herself.

"Dr. Jay is really going to wake up, right?" Chanel asked the arbiter, the person who was about to send them to their demise. He simply nodded and then stated "If I can ask, what does he mean to you?" He asked out of curiosity. This naive girl was so oblivious to the animosity her teacher had for her. Despite how much long they have known each other, he hated her because of the color of her skin, saw her as nothing but a dumb sex symbol. How she could be oblivious to such a situation was beyond his comprehension. "He is my professor." Chanel answered simply, tightened her grip on Dr. Jay. Her dark skin contrasted with his pale skin and the curly braids in her hair covered half of his face. Chanel could feel him breathing, his body was alive but his soul is not in there. She was hoping that soon he would open his eyes. Ginti wanted more from the girl. After all, this was going to be the last time he gets to learn from her. "That's it? Surely you wouldn't go this far for just any of your professors." Ginti said as he looked at her intently. Chanel thought for a minute, she cast her brown, pleaded eyes up to the Ginti. "He is my inspiration, the reason why I was able to get through college." Ginti then asked "What would your college life be without him around?" "What does that even mean, are you trying to make fun of me?" Chanel got offended, she could not imagine life in college without someone like him and she didn't want to. Dr. Jay became more than just an educator, she held him in the highest regard and felt it was her duty to ensure that he was going to be OK, wherever he went. The arbiter then became irritated with Chanel. "Answer me, what meaning would it have?" "I don't know how to answer it, does my life need meaning for me to live it?" "You are so naive, college girl." He grumbled. "Well, why do you do this?" Chanel asked. "There is no reason beyond the fact that I am an arbiter." He answered her. Chanel let out a sarcastic laugh. "Then I pity you, arbiters." She said in defiance. Ginti's eyes flared, but Chanel didn't flinch. "What?" He said in disbelief. "I decided the day I met Dr. Jay. Maybe it wasn't a life that I could boast about, but it was _my choice_ to devote it to my professor. That in itself has to mean something." And with that statement, Chanel closed her eyes, her grip never loosening from her professor. "Wouldn't that be nice?" Ginti said to himself. "That's that." He said with a sigh as he walked away from the elevator as the doors closed.

Chanel closed her eyes and gripped tighter onto Dr. Jay as the elevator descended. She gritted her teeth and prayed harder that the two of them were going to survive this together. Suddenly, she felt her skin start to peel from her face. She gasped as she looked down at her hand. Her manicured hand was now replaced with a skeletal hand. She looked at Dr. Jay and a corner of his face was nothing but bone along with his half of his right arm. Chanel gripped tighter onto him and started to cry. They were turning into those lifeless corpses. Somewhere deep down she knew that this is what Ginti had planned. She just wished she could see her teacher wake up before the end. "Dr. Jay!" She pleaded as she hugged him close to her. "Please wake up!" She shook him but to no avail, her professor was not waking up. The elevator started to fall faster. Suddenly, she felt her black heels being lifted from the ground as she started to float in mid-air, more of their skin was starting to peel off. Also, her black glasses flew from off her face. She was so shocked and scared that she didn't notice her teacher loosening from her grip as he started to ascend as well. She reached out her skeletal hand and latched onto his, trying to pull him back to her. It was difficult being that not only were they floating but she was starting to loose feeling in her body. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she slowly closed them and waited for the end. She opened them again briefly to look at her professor one last time. Finally, Dr. Jay slowly opened his crystal blue eyes, but Chanel saw no emotion in them whatsoever. Still, she was happy that he woke up and she started crying tears of joy. She tried to will herself to grab onto him with the last few moments they had. However, before she was able to, the two of them turned completely into skeletons and dropped to the bottom of the elevator. The light of their souls left their bodies and now was starting to fall into eternal darkness, doomed to embrace all of their negative feelings. The two souls meshed together as they continued to fall into the darkness-together for all eternity.

 **Please Review and let me know what you guys think! If you guys want me to I will write more pertaining to this anime. Also, I have not forgot about married to a stranger. I just have MAJOR writer's block pertaining to that story but I promise you I will not going to give up! Emily Madhatter signing off!**


End file.
